


The Last Visit

by cutieyoonie



Series: Darling, Sanity is Overrated. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Calm Before The Storm, Crying, Dead Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghostbur and Glatt might be watching, How is that not a tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Instability, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not beta read we gotta die like ChommyInnit, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandora's Vault Prison, Past Abuse, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, a lot of it, and that narrator is me, and yes this is the calm part as i said this has a series, anyway, can u just, click on this, cuz he's still bad, for both of them honestly, he will become more and more vulnerable as the series goes on i promise, i am sleepy and i made this so yes, i do not regret sHIT, i need to stop adding tags or this will get annoying, just click i promise u won't regret it, kind of, made him insecure and manipulative pogchamp, mentioned badboyhalo (video blogging rpf), might add more parts to this headcanon cuz i got an idea this is poggers, oh no, please thank u, suffer nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieyoonie/pseuds/cutieyoonie
Summary: Tommy visits Dream in prison mainly to put the man in his place once and for all. Dream somehow starts acting weird when Tommy tells him that it's his last visit.As explosions go off, the two of them are stuck and Tommy gets a punch of fate and will be stuck inside Pandora's Vault for about 1 week at most.Tommy and Dream in an enclosed room is the perfect recipe for tragedy, and it is further proved so when something...unexpected happens to Tommy._Basically that one stream if you know what i'm talking about.
Series: Darling, Sanity is Overrated. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199957
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	The Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Author here. You may address me as any pronouns in the comments. This took 2 days to finish and i'm gonna be late posting this but i don't care i wanted to feed myself and here it is! this is also my first work for the fandom, sorry if it's shit HAHSHHAS BYE

Dream sighed when he felt his bones shuffle and stretch as he stuck his arms out into the air, groaning as his back started to hurt from sleeping in such a cold and barren surface all night long. Quite the hassle, he looks over his shoulder to see that it was almost morning, the information provided by the clock strapped into the obsidian walls he was in. His thoughts were jambled, mushy, incoherent even. He can only hear his breaths and the ticking of the clock, along with some occasional bubbling from the hot molten rocks near him. The obsidian was slightly letting some lava spew onto his skin, few blisters and burns littering his once clear skin.

His mask was nearby, but he couldn't remember where he placed it. 

Mustering the courage to stand up, or not really since he only made it halfway through and decided to walk using his knees, too warm and too weak to stand. Shuffling around, his hands opened the chest and was met with a thousand books in display. Almost all of them were filled to the brim by his thoughts, some doodles if he was feeling extra bored. Everything felt like a single mush of color, the dark purple obsidian mocking his face when he remembers just how colorful the world was before. Flowers, trees, the sun, the sky. He barely remembers everything.

How about his _friends?_

_Are they happy now?_

Was every single thing he did irrelevant now? Was the war gone? Was Ranboo's hallucinations fixed? Was Wilbur given a proper burial? Has Techno already given up on throwing down the political rights and laws? 

While he was here.

Alone.

Has everybody... _moved on?_

His anxiety shot through the sky, bringing up his hands that were almost drenched in blood by the way he punched a single block of obsidian earlier. He started to lightly chew on his fingernails, not caring if blood started to seep through. Everything must be gone, right? 

His sense of time has vanished over the months, maybe even years of staying inside a box of obsidian, lava surrounding him and making him feel warm, the uncomfortable type of warm. He didn't like it. He loved the sun, as it reminded him of Sapnap, the warmth engulfing his body in almost a hug. He hasn't gotten fresh air since forever, and no human to human contact either. Everyone who visited were either too scared to talk, or too naive to notice that he wasn't listening. His ears were always shutting down people's voices, only hearing the distant ticking of the clock that accompanied him.

His mask.

He found it.

It was cracked, some parts burned because he once almost threw it into the lava pool beneath him. The smile was still there, etched and carved properly and the black paint standing out from the white base. He traced his finger along the upside down frown, the mask reminding him of some faint memories. Faint, really faint. It was barely there. 

Running a hand through his long hair just to comb it a bit, he stares at the lava that was concealing the room.

What was out there?

He may never know.

"Dream?"

Sam's voice pierced through the endless walls of lava nearby. The obsidian on top of him was dripping, lightly wetting his hair as he stared at the bright molten rocks in front of him, eyes slightly straining. 

"You have a visitor."

_

Tommy certainly didn't want this, you know? He didn't want to visit Dream, because first, he was manipulative, and would likely try to pry himself off this situation he was in, using pity on him or something. Two, he was...undoubtedly scared. This wasn't the first time he was ever going to visit Dream...

Yet this was the _last._

He took in a deep breath and held it in as Sam led him to the stone bricks that were going to hold him upright and not make him fall straight into lava. With a nod, Sam merely pulled a lever and he goes straight near the room where dream was in, a big box of obsidian containing him. He hears a small reminder from Sam to walk with the stone brick because he might fall, but overall, he managed. 

"Okay, stay there while I bring the lava down."

Sam reminds Tommy as lava starts falling down from the ceiling again, the blocks contaning Dream falling down so he can come in and not fall into the lava, because that would be...terrifying to see. 

He looks over to Dream who was by the middle of the room, sitting near the singular hole filled with water as he watched the unusual obsidian drip. He doesn't look at Tommy until he gets close enough to be heard. 

"Dream?"

Tommy looks around and notices the weird obsidian looking blocks all around the room. Those weren't there before. They had a small purple glow, dripping on him and making his hair glow lightly as well. What were those?

The clock was gone, he didn't know why. When he opened the chest, some of the empty books are gone as well. He taps Dream's shoulder, the other looking at him with curious eyes.

"Oh...Tommy. Nice of you to visit." Tommy notes that Dream's voice was quite raspy. Dehydration, maybe. He smiled a bit at Tommy before continuing on watching the cracked obsidian drip near him. 

"Is this what you do all day?"

Tommy scoffed at him, but Dream looked at him and nodded. He almost looked...innocent. Pliant, vulnerable. That wasn't like the Dream he knew at all. Dream was...manipulate, a manace of some sort. He didn't take orders and when the exile came, Dream was terrifying. Not...not like _this._

"I like to watch it drip." Dream patted the space beside him, as if he was inviting Tommy to sit with him. To be fair, everything was boring here. There was nothing else to do besides draw, write or watch. He doesn't blame Dream for finding joy in the something he himself considers pathetic. 

But he wasn't about to let Dream do something to get out of here.

"No thank you. This is my last visit, Dream."

That caught the blonde's attention, his head perking up and eyes going as wide as saucers. Tommy could see the utter panic in his eyes, even if the other tried to hide it. He actually wanted to laugh at Dream mainly because of how much he has changed, but somewhere deep inside his head, he didn't want to. Sympathy, maybe.

"Why?"

The other's voice was small, begging, even. Tommy almost laughed again. He wasn't used to seeing Dream like this. "Can't you visit...every week? Or month?"

"No. Dream, I've had enough. I can't let you control me anymore."

"But-you can visit every month, I won't even say anything jus-"

"Dream, a no is a no."

Dream's eyes suddenly lost all its color. When Tommy came in, even if he would actually prefer if Bad or George visited, he was still happy. He wanted to go out, and see the world again, but he can't really do that anymore. Sapnap himself said so. Human to human contact is one of the only things keeping him sane. 

He didn't want to lose that.

"Tommy-"

"You can't force me anymore, okay?! This is it! This is the end, this is the fucking end, don't you get that Dream?!" With a punch, he sends Dream to the floor, a whimper resonating in the small room. "Just-shut the fuck up, man."

Dream was clutching his cheek, his eyes stinging as tears tried to make their way out of his lashes. Everything made sense, the way he treated Tommy before and after exile, and it all made sense. It made sense for Tommy to just leave him to rot. He deserved this-he can't cry. He shouldn't cry. He deserved being locked up here, he can't get out anymore. Sapnap's voice lightly rings in his head through his fuzzy thoughts.

As Tommy said, he shut his mouth, looking away. The lava in front of them was bubbling, heat circling around the small room. The two of them were sitting in the middle of the room after some thinking, Tommy not wanting to leave just yet. Dream was wearing his mask, uncaring if the burned and cracked edges rest against his skin. The contrast of the cold from the obsidian to the bubbling hot lava that radiated in front of them bothered him, yet not as much as his first day in Pandora's Vault. Still, everything felt significantly tighter when Tommy was here-

The ground rumbled, two heads perking up at the sound. Suddenly, there were utterly familiar explosions of...TNT? It was coming from above, the noises slowly but surely inching closer and closer to the main cell.

"What the fuck? Dream, is this your plan?"

"P-Plan? I can't even talk to anybody if they don't visit, how can I make a plan?"

"Well, you're the only one that can be causing this!"

"How?! I'm literally right next to you!"

Yells and arguements that both make sense were thrown into the room, crashing the silence in between the two of them. Dream snaps off his mask and throws it at Tommy, expressing his anger. The younger throws some baked potatoes he saw in the chest at him, trying to express his rage as well. It was getting chaotic inside, all while Sam was probably running outside to check what was going on.

_

"Sam!"

After screaming for 3 consecutive days, you would expect that Tommy would give up. His voice was raspy from screaming, calling out to anybody that might be outside. Phil, Sam, even Techno. But no, he believed that there was still hope, even if everything hasn't been turning the way he wanted it to. Dream was calmly propping up the lectern and stripping wood from it, then using said wood to pierce through the raw potato and just let it cook near the lava. He wasn't so worried, he was pretty sure Sam would be back and Tommy will be out in no time. 

"Dream, how are you not panicking right now? I'm dizzy and sweaty and we're stuck here." Tommy emphasizes the sweaty part by trying to pry off the shirt he was wearing. It was slightly sticking to him and he did feel a little dizzy from the unusual heat. His stomach felt like it was getting twisted back and forth and the constant potatoes that are delivered by a dispenser every day certainly didn't help.

"Panic? Why would I?"

Dream just shrugs at him. The younger scoffed. "Tommy, I have been here for months. You're only going to be here for a week or so. Calm down."

"Calm down? It's hot in here!"

Dream passes over the cooked potatoes, monching on one that wasn't too hot to burn his tongue. It tasted like nothing, but it works when he feels hungry. Tommy shook his head and threw his onto the endless walls of lava, burning it completely. "You can just give them to me if you don't want potatoes, you know?"

Tommy ignored him, resting his whole body into the obsidian. It was cold, but that was his only way to keep his body from frying itself. How did Dream survive this? He has been here for weeks...months even. Everything was hot, everything was painful. Even drinking water brought him no relief. He looked at Dream's emerald eyes, lightly hidden as he smiled, flipping some pages of the book he wrote himself. 

He seemed perfectly fine, while Tommy was suffering.

"How long does it take for me to get used to this?"

Dream hums, thinking. "'Bout 4 days, depends where you live. You live in L'Manburg and it's pretty hot out there, so it'll be easier for you."

L'Manburg...Dream used to live up north, right?

So this must've been worse for him...wait, Dream was manipulating him. Pity, sympathy. He almost fell for it. He was such an idiot. 

With a huff, Tommy closed his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep...not knowing that it would be his last.

_

With a small groan, Tommy starts sitting up, having a ridiculously hard time because his back was aching, his elbows felt like shit, and his knees feel like goo. It was like he was both stiff and jello, it played with his mind a bit. How could Dream sleep in these conditions every day? It was annoying to have to stretch his body up every single time he wakes up from his uncomfortable slumber. 

The cold obsidian didn't help much, but it was the only option he had. 

Looking around, he sees Dream playing around with the cracking obsidian, sticking in random pieces of paper from the books Sam had given him. Seems like this place can fry your mind off too. 

"Dream, what day is it?"

Wanting to get out, Tommy asked. Dream just glanced at him for a moment before shrugging, reminding Tommy that there wasn't a clock in here anymore. Looking around once again, he ignores the way his breath hitched as he sees the blocks of obsidian seemingly closing in. He was claustrophobic, he really felt like the room was getting more and more tight as days go by. Brushing a hand over his untamed hair, he sighs as he plops down to sit once again. There was nothing to do in here. Everything felt constant. The room, the lava, the food, everything. Everything was in place and he didn't like it. 

"Calm down. You'll get out of here soon."

Dream tries to assure him, but the only thing it does it to piss him off. "Oh yeah, of course I will. And you'll be stuck here like the silly little bitch you are."

His eye twitches as that. He wants to be nice, mainly because he didn't want to stay in here any longer, but Tommy was making it a fucking challenge. He was testing his waters, and Dream was close to exploding. 

"Tommy, I'm trying to be nice-"

"You're just being a fucking pussy, Dream. I know what you're doing, this is a plan."

A plan? How can he even make a plan in here? He didn't even know what was happening outside this tiny box he basically lives in, and he can't say much because he knows that Sam will be listening. Unlike now, Sam wasn't there, but that didn't mean he wanted to misbehave. He was already sentenced here for a couple of years, he didn't want to add more. 

"I can kill you right here, right now, Tommy." Dream threatens. Tommy just scoffs at him getting closer and gripping the other's hair, making the the latter look at him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, but you wouldn't."

The younger taunts at him, grip noticeably painful in Dream's hair. "-because you're a little bitch, that's it." 

Tommy was testing his patience, and no matter how much Dream tried to stop it, he could feel his mind slowly getting fuzzy, coherent and morally right thoughts being replaced by the color red, his pupils slowly dilating as he looked at Tommy. His thoughts were incoherent, running in circles as he clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from going mad.

"Tommy, I can kill you right now but you can't kill me. Sam will punish you if you do." Dream threatens once again, hoping that Tommy would cower away or even just get caught off guard so he can get out of Tommy's grip. He didn't want to misbehave, he wanted peace already, didn't Tommy see that?

"You won't Dream. You won't do that because I, am important. You and your stupid little revival book is your only importance to the world right now."

The revival book.

"I can bring Jschlatt right now if you want."

Tommy laughs at that. It was dry, his throat was dry, yet his body was a little sweaty. He didn't want to do this, but he needed to. Everything must be settled, this was his last visit. He needed to do something to put Dream in his place. The other must not realize just how fucking terrified he is right now. His hands were shaking, yet his smirk was smug. He needed to prove himself, to heal himself in any way or form.

Just... _something._

"Then do it, Dream. Revive Jschlatt even if I know you can't. This-This revival book is a fucking lie, I know that Dream."

"W-Why would I lie about that?!"

"Because you're vulnerable now! You can't do anything but sit while everybody you tormented is being happy. You? You're stuck here, forever. I saw Schlatt's corpse, his body was there! You and you're little revival fucking book can't change that! Jschlatt is gone!"

Tommy screamed at him, not noticing just how hazy and lightly out of it Dream looked. They were both blinded by their own rage, their own pains. They were both about to explode, triggers waiting to be pulled. Dream's emerald green eyes were staring at him, while Tommy's brown eyes were piercing at his skull.

Suddenly, Dream smiled.

"Why don't you go see him then?"

Dream chuckled, his fist colliding with Tommy's cheek. He was seeing red. Blood, he needed it. Chaos, he thrived for it. Friendship? Sapnap just broke his perspective of it. He didn't care anymore and pounced on Tommy, two hands alternating to punch the younger while he was sitting on his stomach, not allowing him to breathe.

Tommy was on the ground, the impact shocking him. He wanted-he didn't want this. He just wanted to say goodbye-

His thoughts got cut off as he felt Dream punch him again, a yelp resonating in the small room. He couldn't breathe, his skull hurts. His cheek was bruising, and every punch made made his head slowly pound. He couldn't breathe, weight on his stomach restricting him.

"D-Dream-"

A punch.

"S-Stop! P-Ple-Please!"

The pain was slowly getting into him, his mind fuzzy and his eyes getting hazy. Black dots were filling his vision, yet he didn't want to close his eyes. He was scared, his hands were shaking. Something behind him was bleeding, soaking his hair and his face. He felt something drip on him, and as he shakily looked up, he saw Dream with one hand getting ready for another hit, another punch.

The boy was crying.

His hands were shaking badly, but Tommy couldn't focus on that. His shoulders were trembling, trying to keep his own sobs at bay.

Yet he kept going. 

He kept hitting Tommy, eyes closed and not wanting to open them. He didn't want to see anything he did, he knew this was wrong. But he kept going on. He kept hitting, punching, until his hands were numbed. 

After what seemed like hours, Dream slowly peered his eyes open, still not wanting to look at the scene in front of him.

He was met with a terrifying sight.

Tommy's head was bleeding, his nose was too. His eyes were open, yet they were blank. The shine in them was completely gone. Tommy's eyes were red, his light blonde hair stained by the blood. And...he wasn't breathing.

"T-Tommy...?"

_

It had been a week. Sam knew what happened, yet he couldn't bring hinself to get in the main cell the same day. He waited, prepared himself, and now? He couldn't forgive himself. Ranboo was angry and devastated by the news, Tubbo was in denial. He...He was guilty. That was his fault. If only he let Tommy out right before running to the scene, maybe he could've prevented this. 

As the lava slowly sets down, Sam sees it. The room was stained with dried blood caking the cracks of the broken obsidian he placed. He couldn't bring himself to look, but he could see Dream. It had been about 2 days after the news spread, and Dream was shaking. His hands were by his ears, covering everything as he murmured to himself, trying to bring comfort to his own mind. It was obvious that he couldn't. When the pistons made their loud sounds though, Dream looked up. 

Sam.

That was Sam.

The creeper hybrid got a good look at Dream. His hands had dried blood, further proving that this was his doing. His hair was messy, and his eyes were red. There were drying tears tracking down his face, and he was shaking, trembling really badly.

He first had a look on Tommy...or what was left of Tommy. He had a solemn look on his face as he brought his hand to examine. He wanted to make sure, so he pressed two fingers near his pulse.

There was nothing.

Tommy was really dead.

His hand came up to Tommy's face, shakily pressing down on his lashes to close his eyes that were void of any emotion or feeling. He sighed as he looked at the culprit that was now standing up, eyes at the ground and not wanting to look at Tommy.

"Dream."

The other flinched at the tone of his voice. 

Sam didn't expect Dream to wrap his arms around his torso, burying his head onto the Warden's chest as he sobbed. Sam had a tight grip of his sword, but he saw it. Dream didn't mean any harm, he just wanted comfort for now. With another sigh, he brought a hand up to the prisoner's hair and stroked it slowly, watching as the other broke down in front of him.

"I'm...s-sorry. 'M d-didn't mean it..."

Sam only nodded. He couldn't reverse anything now, Tommy was gone and he couldn't do anything. 

Dream however, lightly smiled, face still hidden from the Warden. 

_Who knew that the Warden was so gullible?_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> anyway a little side note about how i wrote Dream in this fic. dream, in ny head canon anyways, is already mentally unstable. he was supposedly the strongest person in the SMP, and he was a calculated sociopath before he got locked in the Pandora's vault. Almost all his power got taken away from him and he couldn't do much inside the obsidian room. I would say that it messed with his head especially in the beginning of this oneshot where he hears ticking of the clock even though it's mentioned later that the clock isn't even there. 
> 
> i wanted to make him both vulnerable yet still manipulative.
> 
> he was sad that he killed tommy, and was not intending to do so, but that doesn't mean that he regrets it, you know what i mean? this is why he thinks of how Sam is gullible by the end since it wasn't specifically a plan, but it could work if he thinks about it. 
> 
> still, he does enjoy the things he says to enjoy like the drips of the crying obsidian or shoving pieces of paper into the cracks of the obsidian, which are both particularly pathetic things, but this just says that he wasn't fake for the whole stream. he wasn't faking much, but that doesn't justify what he did.
> 
> fuck i'm rambling i hope you enjoyed and uhh bYE


End file.
